Los muros jamás detienen la primavera
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [Prólogo: Margaritas] Cuando Petra vuelve a su casa esa noche, el comandante Erwin Smith y el sargento Levi están hablando con su padre. Ella no imagina el cambio tan drástico que dará su vida una vez que se encuentre ligada a ellos y a Isabel, su hermana menor ¿Qué podría esperar la bella hija de los Ral para su vida más que felicidad y amor?


**Los muros jamás detienen la primavera.**

**Prólogo: Margaritas.**

* * *

><p>"<em>El amor en primavera es fuego inmenso con flores de colores variadas, son cantos que encantan al más duro corazón."<em>

* * *

><p>El traqueteo de las locomotoras pasando por las vías frente a <em>Dresses and Hatters<em> de la familia Ral sacaron de su ensimismamiento a Petra. Ocupada entre hilos y zurcir un pequeño defecto casi invisible de un vestido de novia, con afanosa calma pero resolución sus manos blancas viajaban entre la tela de color róseo tenue y el hilillo de bordado color oro se ajustaba al final del vestido, como una línea imperceptible para cubrir el defecto de corte que había hecho por estar fantaseando con imposibilidades.

El golpe a su puerta le hizo girar la vista, deteniendo parte del hilo entre sus labios sin dejar de hacer su tarea. —Petra, ya cerramos la tienda ¿Por qué no sales ésta vez con nosotras?

La señora Margott tenía una voz suave y delicada, era la encargada del mostrador y siempre lucía bien, como una mujer refinada de cuerpo ligeramente regordete pero con curvas pronunciadas y colores viviarachos que siempre resaltaban sus ojos de color azul, tan azules como el cielo. Petra le dio una amable sonrisa antes de acomodar uno de sus mechones rubios y escurridizos tras la oreja. Negándose de manera educada, se excusó de asistir con ellas a las reuniones de té y galletas de naranja que mantenían cada Jueves luego del trabajo. —Señora Margott, debo terminar, asistan ustedes y vayan con bien… —le dijo Petra y la mujer sólo pudo sonreír a ojos cerrados meneando la cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

—Está bien, Petra… Sal temprano, no debes andar por allí tan tarde, salúdame a tu padre.

—Lo haré señora Margott, vayan con bien ustedes y no olviden sus sombreros.

—Sí, Petra, hasta mañana.

Petra sólo asintió de manera firme y sus ojos miel volvieron a perderse entre los bordados y los encajes del vestido que estaba por terminar. Cuando dio un remache más a las flores bordadas tanteó con sus dedos para buscar alguna bolita de hilo que se hubiera escurrido. Con lentitud fue trazando los hilos sobre la tela satinada y al no encontrar defectos, giró su cuerpo a la parte trasera del maniquí sobre el que había hecho el vestido y ajustó el moño de tela rugosa tras la espalda. Con los hilos y la aguja, se encargó de ajustarlo hasta que quedara completamente derecho sobre la cintura de la tela y que las esquinas no se cayeran o quedaran flácidas.

—Hm…

Con un gran suspiro sacudió la tela finalmente y con los dientes cortó el hilo restante; hasta ocultar la diminuta punta con un nudo tras el moño. Todo para que no fuera a deshilarse mientras se colocaba en un cuerpo femenino. Completamente satisfecha con su trabajo, Petra observó con atención cada margarita y cada rosa bordada en el vestido una sonrisa enorme, tan grande e infantil que se sorprendió a sí misma cuando la vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo tras ella. Finalmente hizo la última tarea de ese día y con mucho cuidado, tomó el pesado maniquí en sus manos y enrolló el vestido en un agarre flojo saliendo por la puerta de su pequeño cuarto de creaciones.

La travesía en las escaleras era la peor, lentamente, Petra tenía que ir bajando a tientas cada peldaño con cuidado de no tirar el vestido y no caerse ella en el proceso. Diez peldaños más tarde sus pies con firmeza tocaron suelo firme y se dirigió a la estantería frontal de la tienda: en la vidriera donde exhibían sus más nuevos vestidos y sombreros Petra quitó el maniquí que ya llevaba allí dos semanas y bajo las luces tenues de la ciudad y el sol de las cinco de la tarde fuera. Luego de haberlo retirado, justo en el centro de la vidriera el vestido que más le había gustado en la vida reposó y ella misma lo miró con amor, con una devoción que le abrasó las entrañas.

Acomodó una mesita, a un lado del vestido y sobre ella dejó un ramo de flores hechas de papel como si fueran el ramo de la novia. Ajustando la cola y sacudiendo el escote en forma de corazón, Petra dio por finalizado su trabajo de esa semana, había tardado más de lo que habría querido pero eso se llevaba por soñar despierta tanto con volar.

Sus pasos le llevaron al armario detrás del mostrador, abriendo la pequeña puerta en la pared de la izquierda de color amarillo podías observar cinco delantales de la tienda colgados, ella colgó el sexto y tomó su sombrero de bombilla con flores del perchero de la izquierda y lo colocó sobre sus cabellos rubios. Se miró el vestido róseo con un moño negro en el centro frente al espejo con una sonrisa. Pero ésta se esfumó de su rostro y su ceño se frunció ajustando el sombrero antes de salir con un humor completamente diferente de la tienda.

Cuando las llaves cerraron la puerta finalmente, Petra dio un par de saltos a la salida de la tienda y bajó los tres escalones sostenida de la barandilla de metal forrada de pintura negra. Paseó por la calle empedrada y saludó a un joven que trabajaba frente a su establecimiento. El chico vendía pan recién hecho y se llamaba Connie, ella le sonrió de manera gentil y él agitó la mano con su característica jovialidad. Las alamedas le recibieron con los tenues rayos de sol que comenzaba a ocultarse, entre los coches de vapor y los tranvías circulando por las vías de las calles, Petra agilizó el paso luego de escuchar la campanilla de su tranvía el _AA – Beer_ que lo llevaría un par de calles más allá de su casa. Se subió en el último escalón disponible y cuando el tranvía anduvo, ella disfrutó del aire cortándole el rostro escuchando conversaciones y pajarillos cantando esa tarde.

Diez minutos más tarde, entre rieles y paradas de tranvía, escuchó el barullo de gente en el centro de la ciudad. Girando la vista a la derecha mientras el tranvía andaba, ella pudo observar con atención el júbilo con el que las personas del pueblo recibían a los soldados que regresaban de una expedición fuera del país. _Están aquí… _el mismo júbilo le llenó a ella por dentro y con ojos soñadores un par de calle más allá bajó del tranvía agradeciendo al hombre que conducía. Sus pasos saltarines se perdieron entre la multitud mientras sostenía su sombrero con la mano izquierda y con la derecha se acomodaba el vestido de mejor manera; su humor había cambiado de manera histriónica luego de ver las filas de soldados montados en sus caballos y doblando en el callejón donde estaba su humilde morada, observó frente a su puerta el macetero que cubría la ventana lleno de margaritas.

Bebés que ella criaba con amor apenas nacían, los retoños se asomaban de manera tímida entre los adultos y al girar el pomo de la puerta de su casa, se fue de espaldas contra el piso cuando un objeto le cayó de golpe en el cuerpo. El impacto fue seco y no pudo reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba tirada en el suelo empedrado del callejón donde estaba su casa. Lo siguiente, fue que una voz le llenara los oídos.

—¡Peeeeeeeeetra!

Esa voz…

—Isabel… ¡ISABEL! —la emoción que le corrió por el cuerpo le hizo olvidar por un momento el dolor de su cadera luego de haber caído a unos pasos de su casa. El cuerpo de Isabel le aplastó con mayor fuerza de la necesaria mientras ella se mantenía quieta en el piso y enterraba su rostro en el hombro de la chica. La había extrañado tanto, tanto que a veces pasaba noches enteras sin dormir por pensar el peligro fuera de las murallas—. Isabel… te he extrañado tanto… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes herida?

—Isabel.

Cuando la voz dentro de la casa de Petra llegó a sus oídos el mundo en el exterior se congeló y cada uno de sus sentidos se concentró sólo en la pétrea exclamación. Tan fuerte y gris que sintió que cada uno de sus huesos se volvía polvillo. Petra no supo en qué momento fue alzada por Isabel del suelo o en qué momento se encontraba dentro de la casa escondida tras los muros de la cocina preparando el té con el nervio delatado en las manos.

* * *

><p>—Las expediciones van bien como siempre señor Ral, pocos reclutas pero capaces.<p>

—¿Y las finanzas, hijo?

—Estamos trabajando en eso, señor. Pronto en un par de semanas tendremos una visita a Sina para una reunión de la alta sociedad; intentamos recaudar fondos con ayuda de las familias que nos aprecian.

Petra salió de entre la cocina quince minutos después con una charola de madera sosteniendo el juego de té y la tetera humeante, té de canela, porque sabía que a papá le gustaba ese té y a Isabel también. La voz de Erwin resquebrajaba cada muro de su humilde morada y sus pisadas parecían quebrar las baldosas cada vez que se movía, hombre imponente, el comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Quienes salvaguardaban su país y a los que nadie les agradecía por resguardar sus traseros.

—Quisiera poder hacer más por ustedes, hijos…

—Ya ha hecho suficiente, ahora deje que esos cerdos millonarios se encarguen.

Mientras Petra servía el té, escuchó la voz de Levi hablar mal de las personas de la cuidad de Sina, la capital donde residían quienes tenían fortuna y riquezas. Isabel degustaba los bizcochos con una expresión infantil y cuando Erwin carraspeó, su padre se llevó la taza de té humeante a los labios antes de escuchar con atención al siempre educado joven Smith. —Levi, Petra e Isabel están aquí.

—¿Y?

—Oh, comandante Erwin… No se moleste por nosotras.

Fue su momento de hablar, una vez que todos tuvieron sus tazas de té y el señor Ral sonrió con un poco de pena porque Petra dijera aquello. Erwin sonrió a manera de disculpa por la falta de modales del peli-negro e Isabel ignoró todo por los bizcochos; Levi lo pasó olímpicamente sosteniendo la taza de una manera extraña. Petra les dio una sonrisa amable a cada uno de ellos y finalmente se perdió de nueva cuenta dentro de la cocina para dejar a los que iban a la guerra y a su padre hablar de cosas _que a ella no le correspondían_.

—Tiene una hija hermosa, señor Ral.

La voz de Erwin se hizo presente en el recinto, Isabel asintió con efusividad y el señor Ral cambió su sonrisa a una de orgullo. _Lo sé_, pensó para sí pero no lo expresó. _Educada y bella_.

Esa noche cuando Erwin y Levi salieron de la casa de los Ral, Isabel se había ido a su habitación y ella había llevado a su padre a la alcoba para que descansara como era debido. Trastabilló un par de veces bajo la imperfección de la calzada y habría caído por las escaleras de no ser porque Levi estaba en el descanso y le tomó con brusquedad del brazo. Musitó un seco _ten cuidado_ y Petra se removió tras la oreja un mechón de cabello. Encaminados los tres hacia la puerta, Petra la sostuvo en sus manos observando a ambos hombres con el sombrero militar bajo el brazo.

—Ha sido un día largo ¿No, comandante?

—Así es Petra, finalmente en casa, que tu padre e Isabel descansen bien. Tú igual, Petra, no duermas tan tarde.

—Sí, está bien. Buenas noches comandante, buenas noches sargento…

—Buenas noches, Petra.

—Hn.

—Gracias por… cuidar a Isabel y procurar a mi padre.

—Vendremos luego, Petra, ya sabes que tu padre siempre será importante para nosotros.

Erwin se despidió con un gesto con su única mano y Levi continuó su camino hacia al frente dando una mirada de reojo a la chica, sin emitir ningún sonido. Esa misma noche bajo las sábanas, Petra soñó que estaba en una banca del parque frente a la plaza, estaba sentada junto a Levi y éste le colocaba una corona de margaritas en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy de vuelta(¿?) y me encantaría recibir sus comentarios, ya saben, de todo tipo. Es un fanfic largo, no crean que será tan feliz, tengo que ponerle picante al asunto(¿?) pero les gustará. Aquí dejo las imágenes de los vestidos y el sombrero, iré subiendo periódicamente las imágenes, no son mías, pero igual, sólo quiten el espacio.<strong>

www . weheartit Adevilshunger /collections / 29791464-los-muros-jamas-detienen-la-primavera

**Nos vemos en el próximo, o eso espero.  
><strong>_PSD: Isabel y Petra son hermanas. I know i know, 2 girls 1 Heichou._


End file.
